The Fairy Tail
by Celestioa
Summary: Based on the anime Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
1. The Fairy Tail

Draco sighed as he looked at his friend, Natsu, who was on the floor, looking sick.

"Um, sir?" The attendant asked. "Natsu! We're here, Hargeon!" Happy shouted. Happy was a cat who had the ability to form wings. "Get up! Get up!" Happy yelled pushing him.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Happy said to Draco. "You seem to be fine by yourself." Draco said. "Is he okay?" The attendant asked. "Aye!" Happy said to the attendant. "He always gets like this." Happy said.

"I can't handle it..." Natsu said. "I'll never take the train again." He mumbled. His cheeks then expanded, but happy and Draco already left the train. "If the info's correct, "Salamander" should be in this town." Happy said.

"Let's go!" Happy said. Natsu had his head out a window. "L-Lets rest for a second." He said. "Aw, you couldn't keep it in?" Draco said. Draco and Happy left the train and it suddenly took off.

"Save me!" Natsu said while he got less clear in sight. Draco laughed as Happy frowned. "It departed." Happy said. Draco then fell to the ground laughing as he heard Natsu complain.

... Meanwhile in another part of Hargeon ...

"What! There's only one magic shop in this whole town!" Lucy said. "I'm afraid so. Hargeon is on the fishing industry, not magic." The shopkeeper said. "I reckon most people in town don't know how to use magic."

"This shop sells to traveling wizards." The shopkeeper said. "Aww, all this way for nothing!" Lucy said. "Now now, don't say that! Take a look!" The shopkeeper said looking around.

"I do have all the latest goods in stock!" The shopkeeper said. "This colors magic is popular with the girls!" The shopkeeper said pulling up something. "It can change the color of your clothes to how you feel that day." The shopkeeper explained.

"Changey- Change. Okay!" The shopkeeper said changing the color of his clothes. "I already have one..." Lucy said looking at some shelves. "And again-" "I'm looking for some gate keys." Lucy said.

"Gate keys... That's a rare request." The shopkeeper said. "The white doggy!" Lucy said looking at a key. "That's not powerful at all." The shopkeeper said. "That's okay, I've been looking everywhere for this key!" Lucy said.

"How much?" Lucy asked. "20,000 jewel." The shopkeeper said. "How much again?" Lucy said. "I said 20,000 jewel." The shopkeeper said. "How much is it really? You handsome man." Lucy said getting on top of the cashing table.

... Exactly 5 seconds later ...

"Ugh! He only lowered 1,000 jewel!" Lucy said. "Is that the most my feminine charm is worth!" Lucy said. "That's cheap! It really makes me mad!" Lucy said stomping. "The fact that it's an everyday amount makes it even worse!" Lucy said.

Lucy then heard a commotion down and looked over the bridge to the side. There was a large crowd around a single person. "The famous wizard is here!" She heard. "It's Mr. salamander." She heard another.

Lucy watched some girls pass by. "Salamander?" She said. "The wizard who uses magic you can't buy in stores!" She said putting her hands together. "He's in this town!" She called.

... In another part of town ...

"Man, I wound up riding the train twice." Natsu said. "You're no good when it comes to riding things." Happy said. "You can say that again." Draco said. "Not to mention I'm hungry..." Natsu said.

"But we don't have any money." Draco said. "Hey happy, this salamander has to be igneel, right?" Natsu asked. "Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I heard of!" Happy said looking at him. "Yeah huh?" Natsu said.

"Hey, look at that!" Draco said looking at a large crowd ahead. "Mr. Salamander!" They heard. "You're so dreamy!" They heard another person say. "Please burn me!" Another person said.

"Salamander!" Happy and Natsu said at the same time. They suddenly broke out into a run. Draco sighed and slowly followed them. "See! Speak of the devil!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said.

"What a dreamboat!" "He's so cute!" A bunch of girls squealed. "W-Why is my heart beating so fast!" Lucy said to herself. "What's gotten into me!" "You're too kind!" Salamander said to some girls.

He then turned to Lucy. "He looked at me!" Lucy thought. "Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing!" She thought. "Could it be... Am I in-" "Igneel, Igneel!" Natsu yelled charging through some girls.

Lucy looked at Natsu and she stopped feeling weird. Natsu and Happy stared at Salamander for a second then spoke. "Who are you?" Natsu said. "Gah!" Salamander went reeling back.

"Would the name Salamander ring a bell?" Salamander said. He then heard another voice. "Hey guys." Draco said. "Was it really Igneel?" He asked. "No..." Natsu said. "You're gone already!" Salamander said.

"How rude!" A girl said kicking him in the face. "Yeah, Mr. Salamander is a great wizard!" Another girl said. Draco picked happy up and jumped back as girl kept trying to beat him up.

"Apologize this instant!" A girl said. "Wow." Draco said. "What's with you chicks!" Natsu said, held to the ground. "Now now, that's enough. He didn't mean anything by it." Salamander said.

Lucy clenched her teeth in anger. "Here is my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends." Salamander said. "No thanks." Natsu said slumping. The girls have him an evil look and jumped on him again.

"It wasn't him after all." Happy said. "Defiantly not Igneel." Draco said. "Well, I have business at the port, so I must be off." Salamander said. "Aww! Your leaving already!" The girls said at the same time.

"Red carpet!" Salamander said. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and a sign for magic appeared. He feet blazed a purple fire. He jumped up and smiled at all the girls under him.

"I'm having a party on my boat tonight, you're all invited!" He cheered. He then flew away into the sky, leaving Happy, Natsu, and Draco dazed. "Who was that?" Natsu said. "Apparently this Salamander. Is a phony." Draco said.

"He is a phony, and a big creep!" Lucy said. The three turned to a girl wearing a white a blue outfit. "Thanks!" Lucy said. "Huh?" Natsu said.

... At a restaurant ...

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. Draco moaned and put his face to the table as Natsu kept shoving his face with food. "Woah..." Lucy thought watching Natsu.

"So if I remember correctly, Natsu, Happy, and Draco." Lucy said. "That's right." Draco said sitting up straight. "You're really nice." Happy said. "Okay, just slow down a little, stuff is flying everywhere." Lucy said wincing.

"Don't try to stop him. Once he starts, you can't stop him." Draco said. "Really?" Lucy said turning to him. "He has a bottomless pit for a belly." Draco said. Lucy turned to Natsu and frowned. "There goes the 1,000 jewel my looks saved me." She said.

"So that salamander guy was using a charm spell." Lucy said. "It can attract people, even against their will." Lucy explained. "Sells of it were banned years ago, though." Lucy said.

"He would go that far to be popular." Draco said. "But thanks to you guys, she spell broke on me!" Lucy said. "So this is my thanks." Lucy said. "I see." Natsu said. "Believe it or not, I'm a wizard myself." Lucy said. "Really huh?" Draco said.

"Yup! But I haven't joined a guild yet." Lucy said. "Oh, guilds are organizations where wizards gather to share information and find work." Lucy said. "You can't be considered full-pledged wizard until you join one!" Lucy said.

"There are guilds all across the world! And it's apparently really tough to get into the popular guilds." Lucy said. "The one I want to join is full of powerful wizards!" Lucy said.

"Oh, my! I want to join it, but I'll be it will be tough!" Lucy said. Draco gave Natsu and Happy a blank stare then turned to Lucy. "Uh, sorry, this wizarding talk must sound like nonsense to you!" Lucy said.

"But I'm definitely joining that guild!" Lucy said. "I bet I can find lots of big jobs there!" Lucy said. "Yeah?" Natsu said. "You talk a lot." Happy observes. "Come to think of it, it seemed like you were looking for someone." Lucy said.

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy said. "We're here 'cause we heard a Salamander was coming to town, but it was someone else." Natsu said sighing. "He wasn't much of a reptile if you asked me." Draco said. "That's right, he didn't look like a salamander." Happy said.

"A Salamander's a fire dragon, so we thought he could be Igneel." Natsu said. "What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?" Lucy said. "No, you got it wrong, you see-" Natsu took over from Draco. "Igneel is a fire dragon." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy said looking faint. "Aye! He is a real dragon!" Happy said. "Why would there be a dragon in the middle of town!" Lucy said. Natsu and Happy then thought about it and they looked completely surprised.

"You should have listened to me." Draco said. "You just now thought about that!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "Well, I should get going, enjoy your food." Lucy said placing 3,000 jewel on the table.

"Thank you, come again." The waiter said. Her mouth suddenly dropped and Lucy turned around. "Thank you for the meal!" Natsu said. "For the meal!" Happy said. "You will never stop doing that Will you." Draco said eating some pizza.

"But thank you." Draco said to lucy. "It's okay! We're even now." Lucy said. "But we didn't mean to help her." Natsu said. "I still feel indebted." Happy said. "I know!" Natsu said.

He took out the autograph and have it to Lucy. "Don't want it!" Lucy said.

... Meanwhile in the town square ...

"Sheesh, fairy tail caused trouble again?" Lucy said reading sorcerer weekly. "How do you get into fairy tail exactly?" Lucy said. "Is there an interview or something?" She said to herself.

"Fairy tail is so cool! I want to join it so bad!" Lucy said. "So you want to join fairy tail?" Lucy heard. "Salamander!" Lucy said. Salamander came out from the bushes. "I've been looking for you." Salamander said.

"I personally invite you to my party tonight on my boat." Salamander said showing his charm ring. "Your charm spell won't work on me!" Lucy said pointing at him. "It's weakness is awareness!" Lucy yelled.

"I knew from the moment I saw you, I knew you were a wizard." Salamander said. "Just come to my party tonight." Salamander said. "Yeah right, like I'll ever attend some creeps party." Lucy said.

"I'm a creep!" Salamander said. "Your charm spell. You would go that far to be popular." Lucy said. "It's only a formality. I just want to feel like a celebrity at my party." Salamander said.

"For a so-called famous wizard, you really are stupid." Lucy said shrugging and turning away. "Oh, you want to join fairy tail, don't you?" Salamander said. "Surely you heard of the salamander in fairy tail." Salamander said.

"I have! You're a member of fairy tail?!" Lucy said. "That's right. If you want to join, I can put in a good word with my master." Salamander said. "It sounds like it'll be a really nice party." Lucy said.

"Wow, talk about a simple personality." Salamander said. "So can you really get me into Fairy Tail?" Lucy said. "But of course! In return, don't say anything about the charm spell." Salamander said. "Sure no problem!" Lucy said.

"Alright, see you at the party!" Salamander said. He snapped his fingers and flew away with purple feet. "Understood!" Lucy called.

.. Nighttime - Balcony ...

"We ate so much!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I'm surprised you guys are fat as this city." Draco said sighing. "Whatever Draco, I feel great." Natsu said grinning. "Hey guys?" Happy said.

"Yeah?" Draco and Natsu said. "Say, is that the ship where that salamander is having his party?" Happy asked pointing to a ship in the distance. Natsu belched and Draco sighed. "Even the thought of transportation makes you sick." Draco said.

"Look! It's Mr. Salamander's boat!" Happy turned to some girls who also saw the ship. "I wish I could have gone!" Another girl said. "Salamander?" A girl said. "You haven't heard?" A girl said.

"The famous wizard Salamander is in town!" A girl said. "I heard he's a member of fairy tail!" A girl said. The guys instantly got alert. "Fairy tail!" They all said.

... Salamander's Boat ...

"Lucy? That's a nice name." Salamander said. "Let's start with a toast!" Salamander said. "Allow the fruit juice to enter the mouth of your beauty." Salamander said. "Be strong Lucy..." Lucy thought.

She opened her left eye and she got up and wiped the drops away. "What's the big idea! That was sleep magic!" Lucy said sternly. "You're a tough one." Salamander said. Suddenly the curtains opened and a bunch of thugs were seen holding knocked out girls.

"Why you-" Lucy took out her belt of keys and Salamander sent a stream of fire at Lucy, making her drop her keys. Salamander caught it. "A celestial wizard, it can only be used by the contract users... Which makes this useless!" Salamander said.

He then threw them out of the ship and into the water.

"You're are the worst wizard I have ever seen!" Lucy cried. Suddenly Natsu burst through the roof of the room Lucy was in. He landed on the floor and Happy, who was carrying Draco came in after him.

"Natsu!" Lucy said. Natsu then belched and Lucy's mouth dropped open wide. "I can't handle this after all!" Natsu said. "Should have listened to me!" Draco said again. "Woah! So uncool!" Lucy said.

"Lucy! What are you doing here!" Happy called. "Happy!" Lucy said. Happy spread his wings and flew above Natsu. "I was tricked! He said he would get me into fairy tail!" Lucy yelled. "Wait... You have wings!" Lucy said.

Salamander and his things were watching with dumbfounded expressions. "We can talk later! Let's go!" Happy yelled carrying her away. "Wait! What about Natsu and Draco!" Lucy said.

"I can't carry two people!" Happy said. "You are not getting away! Prominence whip!" Salamander yelled. He cast a spell that sent multiple flaming whips at Lucy and Happy.

Happy swiftly dodged all the flaming whips. "Lucy... You have to listen..." Happy said. "Now is not a good time!" Lucy said. "My transformation is over." Happy said. And with a poof they plummeted to the sea.

"You dumb cat!" Lucy yelled. "Aye!" Happy said. Lucy swam to a shining light and gasped. "There they are!" She thought.

... On the Ship ...

"There's nothing we can do now, let's just hurry to Bosco." Salamander said. Three of his men were stepping on Natsu. Draco was rapidly trying to stop the men, but they kept ignoring him.

Natsu then blocked one of the thugs and Draco stepped back. "Oh no." Draco said. "Fairy tail..." Natsu said getting up. "You!" He yelled at Salamander.

Lucy swam to the surface of the water. "Okay! Here I go!" Lucy said. "Open! Hate of the water bearer!" Lucy put the tip of a key to the water. "Aquarius!" She yelled.

"Aquarius! Use you power to push that ship back to the port!" Lucy yelled. "Ugh." Aquarius said. "Did you just say ugh!" Lucy yelled. "Let me get this straight. Drop my key again, and I kill you." Aquarius said.

But Aquarius still moved a massive tornado of water and the ship was hurled to the port. Everyone on the ship was screaming randomly. "I didn't say sweep me with it!" Lucy yelled.

There was a massive crash and everyone and everything was on the port. "Hey Lucy!" Happy said. "I don't think we needed to apologize after all!" Happy said. I don't even know where to start with this dumb cat." Lucy said. "Hey look!" Happy said. Lucy looked at and suddenly Draco landed on his feet.

"Hey guys!" Draco said. "How did you land on your feet from that wave!" Lucy said. "I was trained." Draco said. "By who?" Lucy said. Draco flinched and ran to the water. "Wait I didnt-""Don't worry." Happy said.

Meanwhile on the ship. Natsu stood up and Salamander and his men look at him. "You're a fairy tail wizard?" He asked. "Yeah, so what? Get em men!" Salamander said. "Let me take a closer look." Natsu said taking off his cloak.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Don't worry, I haven't told you before, but Natsu is a wizard too." Happy said. Two men charged at Natsu and with one mighty movement, he swiped both of them away, revealing a symbol on his upper arm.

"I am Natsu. Of FAIRY TAIL!" He roared. "I've never seen you in my life!" Natsu yelled. "Wha-" Salamander was amazed. "Fairy tail?!" Lucy yelled. "He is a fairy tail wizard!" Lucy yelled.

"That emblem... He is the real deal!" One of salamander's men said. "I don't care if you are a good guy or a bad guy." Natsu said walking forward. "Step back." Draco said with a certain tone.

Lucy stepped back. "Good idea Draco!" Happy said. Draco took a stance and the magic symbol appeared under his in a circle. It went under Lucy and she started shaking. "Draco's a wizard too!" Lucy gasped.

"Yup!" Happy said. "Heavens shield!" Draco yelled. A dome surrounded them and he stepped back. "Keep an eye on Natsu. But this some should handle his attacks. Lucy turned to Natsu. "Natsu..." Lucy said.

"I will never let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name!" Natsu yelled. "And what are you going to do about it, kid!" Salamander yelled. "Prominence Typhoon!" He yelled blasteing Natsu with a series of purples fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Everyone started running away from the ship. "The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Salamander said. "This tastes horrible!" Natsu said.

"Are you really a fire wizard!" Natsu said eating the fire. Everyone's mouth dropped open. "Thanks for the meal." Natsu said. "Who is this kid!" Someone yelled. "Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy said.

"Now that I have eaten, I feel re-energized." Natsu said. "Here goes!" Natsu said punching his fist together. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu unleashed a massive blast of fire from his mouth, creating a massive explosion.

Everyone one of Salamander's man was eliminated. "This is what fairy tail wizard's are like!" Natsu yelled. His fist blazed on fire and he punched Salamander so hard he smashed somewhere in town.

"He eats fire, the attacks with fire. Is this really magic?" Lucy said. "Every part of his body has been boosted to resist the power of fire, and the power to attack with it... It's magic made for originally dealing with dragons.. It's dragon slayer magic!" Happy said.

"Now to finish this..." Natsu pounded his fists together and he opened his eyes. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu said. He smashed his fist into Salamander so hard, he crashed into multiple building until he rammed his head in a bell.

"That was amazing! But it was a bit overboard." Lucy said. Draco lowered the shield and he took a stance. "The army is coming." Draco said. "I can sense them."

"Crap! Let's get outta here!" Natsu said grabbin Lucy's hand. "Why do I have too!" Lucy said. "You wanna join our guild, don't you?" Natsu said. "Then come on!" Natsu said. "Okay!" Lucy said. "Hooray!" Draco called.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

"We're back!" Natsu yelled kicking the door down. "We're back!" Happy called.

They were greeted by friendly waves and greetings. "Wow." Lucy said. "You really went all out this time. I heard Hargeon was-" "You little..." Natsu said kicking the man.

"What was that for!" Lucy said completely startled. "You lied to me about salamander! I'm going to kick your butt!" Natsu yelled. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along the rumors I heard!" The man said.

"It was just a rumor!" Natsu yelled enraged. Lucy stood with a dumbfounded expression. "You wanna fight!" The man yelled. "Let's go!" Natsu said. He unleashed an fire dragon iron fist which smashed the man back and destroying multiple tables and the people sitting in them.

"Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm d-" suddenly Happy was thrown back by a man ramming into him. In a matter of seconds, everyone started to fight each other, for no true apparent reasons.

"Oh wow." Lucy said. "I'm actually standing inside the fairy tail guild hall!" She said. "So Natsu finally made it back huh!?" Grey said standing up. Lucy shrieked as she realized the man had only his underwear on. "Oh god." Draco said.

"It's finally time to settle things once and for all!" Grey said walking into the fighting crowd. "Grey, your clothes?" Conna said. "I don't have time for that!" Grey said throwing his hands up.

"See I don't date the men here because they have no class." Conna said. She then took a barrel of wine and started to drink it all, making Lucy stutter.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Grey yelled. "Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled right back. Draco slowly made his way to the stairs and sighed, looking at the mayhem below him.

"It's only noon, and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." Elfman said. "I'm a real man, want me to prove it to you!" He shouted raising a fist. "I can't believe he is supporting them!" Lucy said.

Natsu and Gret turned at the same time and punched him, throwing him back. "He knocked them out that easily?!" Lucy said sweating lightly. "Geez, it's so noisy here isn't it?" Loke said.

Lucy turned and saw two girls on loke. Suddenly something hit him in the head and knocked him down. "Are you alright?" A girl said. Like quickly got up and smiled. "I'm gonna go fight, to protect you guys." Loke said. "Good luck loke!" The girls said.

"He's defienetly off my list, what's wrong with these guys!" Lucy said. "There's not one safe person in this whole place!" Lucy said. "Hello, are you new here?" A voice from behind said.

Lucy turned and saw a white-haired girl. "It's Mirajane!" Lucy said. "In the flesh!" Lucy said. "Um, don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy said pointed at the crowd.

"It's always like that around here, I'd just leave it alone." Mirajane said. "Besides-" suddenly Elfman crashed into him. "It's kinda fun, don't ya think?" Mirajane said before fainting.

"Ahhhh! Don't die Marijane!" Lucy said. Grey then crashed into her. "Give me back my underwear jerk!" Grey said to Natsu. Lucy then shrieked. Grey then noticed her and turned to her.

"Excuse me miss, could I borrow your underwear." Grey said. Lucy shrieked again and grabbed a piece of metal, then smashed Grey with it. "As if!" Lucy said. Loke suddenly picked her up. "These guys are all insensitive, a woman has needs." Loke said.

"Real men speak with his fists Loke!" Elfman yelled upper cutting Loke. "I said butt out!" Natsu said kicking Elfman. "Aye, sir!" Happy said. "Ugh, so loud, so much for a quiet drink." Conna said.

"That's enough guys, knock it off!" Conna said taking out a magic card. "Oh yea?! Says who?!" Grey said putting his hands together. An icy must flowed and the symbol for ice magic appeared. Elfman castes a spell, that make his fist turned into a bunch of rocks. Loke turned something on his ring and a green magic sign appeared. "I'm ready for ya!" Natsu said setting his fists ablaze.

"They always fight like this?" Lucy said raising happy. "Uh huh!" Happy said nodding. "You don't seem too worried!" Lucy said. Makarov then tapped Draco's shoulder. "Mind breaking them up?" The little guild master said.

"Sure." Draco said. "Enough!" He thundered forming a magic circle. Everyone else's magic circle instantly faded as they turned to Draco. He jumped down from the balcony and landed next to Natsu.

"Hahaha! Look at all of you!" Natsu said. Draco sighed and punched Natsu. He smashed into a wall. "Now if you are all done!" Makarov said jumping on the balcony line.

"I have heard we have a new recruit." Makarov said looking at Lucy. Draco pushed her forward. "Welcome to fairy tail!" Makarov said. "Nice to meet you!" Makarov said smiling.

He then cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clowns!" He started. "Just look at the amount of complaints the magic council sent me this time!" Makarov said holding up a large stack of paper.

"This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" He yelled. "Have you lost your minds!" He shouted. "All you guys are good at is getting the higher end mad at me!" He yelled shaking lightly.

"However," suddenly the papers blazed into a fire and he threw it. Natsu jumped and started to devout the flames. "I say to heck with the magic council." Lucy looked at Makarov.

"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason comes from reason, right?" Makarov said. "Magic is not some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync."

"To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come flowing over your soul. If all we do is worry about the rules, our magic will never progress!" He shouted.

"Don't let those blow hearts on the council scare you. Believe in the path you believe in! And that's what makes the fairy tail guild, Number 1!" He shouted raising a single finger.

Everyone cheered and Lucy looked around. Everyone was holding a finger a over their heads... Except Draco. Lucy then looked at her new hand, where a fairy tail symbol on it.

"There, you are now an official fairy tail member!" Marijane said. Lucy smiled and went to Natsu and Draco. "Hey look! I'm now a fairy tail member!" She said. "Oh yea, that's cool..." Natsu said looking at the request board.

"Wow! 160,000 jewel for getting rid of some thieves!" Natsu said. "Sounds good to me!" Happy said. "Um, how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A boy said. "Hey, that's Romeo." Draco said eavesdropping.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov said. "You're a wizards son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." "But, sir, he told me he would be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo said.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Jakame." Makarov said. "You're right, but it's not that far from here so why won't anybody look for him!" Romeo yelled clenching his fists.

"Listen kid, your old mans a wizard, and like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov said. Draco and Natsu just stared at him. "Now go home, get some milk and cookies, and wait for him!" Makarov said.

Lucy noticed everyone has a slightly sour expression. Romeo yelled and punched Makarov right in the face. "I hate you all!" Romeo said running out the guild hall, crying.

"May I see that?" Draco said to Natsu. Natsu gave him the sheet and Draco punched the paper back on the board. "Hey, what do you do that for! You could have broke the board!" A man said.

"Shut it. You never even go on jobs." Natsu said walking outside to Romeo. Happy and Draco followed Natsu outside, Lucy watching them. "This doesn't look good master." The man said. "Just leave him be." Makarov said.

"Why did Natsu and Draco get so upset?" Lucy asked. "They have a lot in common." Marijane said. "I guess they both have a connection." She said sweetly.

"Just because we are al in the same guild, we still have all our personal issues..." Marijane said. Natsu put a hand on Romeo's head. Romeo watched as the trio walked with a determined expression away from them.

... Not to long later ...

"Urgh..." Natsu said. Natsu, Happy, Draco, and Lucy were in a stable cart, heading to Mt. Jakame. "Why'd you come with us?" Natsu said to Lucy. "I thought maybe I could help!" Lucy said.

"Wow, you do have a serious case of motion sickness." Lucy said looking at Natsu. He was laying down looking quite sick. "At least Draco doesn't have a case as bad." Happy said.

Lucy looked over and saw that Draco was also grunting and looking sick, but not as bad. "Wow, it's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said. "Excuse me." Draco said looking at her menacingly. "Sorry! Nothing." Lucy said.

... Not too long ago ...

"What?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!" Lucy said. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering through the forest, the dragon took him in, and taught him all about language, culture, and magic." Marijane said.

"But one day, the dragon dissapeared and never returned." Marijane said. "So the dragon must've been igneel!" Lucy said. "That's right." Marijane said. "It's kinda cute, don't ta think?" Marijane said.

.. Back to the Cart ..

Lucy smiled as she looked at the very weakened Natsu. Suddenly the cart stopped moving. "Looks like we're here." Lucy said. "Alright we stopped!" Natsu said getting up. He started breathing fire at a small radius happily. "Hooray!" Happy said.

Lucy then noticed Draco watching Natsu with a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I could get." The driver said. Natsu and Draco opened the back door and saw a blizzard raging,

"Why is it so cold! It's summer, there shouldn't be a blizzard anywhere!" Lucy yelled. "That's what you get for dressing like that." Natsu said. "Oh please! You're not dressed either!" Lucy said. "Now give me that blanket!" She yelled.

"Man she keeps on tugging huh?" Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said. "Oh I know." Lucy said taking out a key. "Open, gate of the clock constellation! Orilogia!" Lucy yelled. Less than 5 seconds later there was a clock person.

"Woah, a clock." Natsu said. "That's so cool!" Happy said. Lucy got in its glass body and started to talk, although the others couldn't hear. "What? We can't hear you!" Natsu said.

"Let's take a small break." Draco said. "Huh? Alright..." Natsu said. "Is it warm in there?" Draco asked sitting down. "She says it is." Orilogia said. Draco looked away uncomfortably.

"She says what's wrong." Orilogia said. "..." Draco was silent. "Seriously, she said." The clock said. "It just, hurts me to see you like that." Draco said. "Huh?" Natsu and happy said at the same time.

"I haven't told this to anyone, but I guess I can trust you guys." Draco said. "Sweet! A story!" Happy said. "When I was young I was abandoned by my parents, but before that, I was abused." Draco said.

"When I was abandoned I was attacked by some sort of magic monster, which caused this." Draco moved hair away from his left eye, revealing a strange mark in his eye. "Woah!" Natsu said. "Cool!" Happy said.

"Not cool!" Draco yelled. "I lost my vision in that eye. So you can say I'm weak. But someone took me in. And that's the reason why I'm here." Draco said. "Did you you what the monster was? She says." Orilogia said.

"I don't know, but it was in a guild, so I have a thing about that. That's why I'm not in a guild." Draco said. "What?! She replies incredulously." Orilogia said. "Draco crossed his arms and exhaled.

"So... What magic do you use? She asked." Orilogia said. "I keep that secret. But I can beat any of you guys." Draco said. "Aw, you can trust us. At least tell us who took you in!" Happy said.

"Polaris." Draco said. "Who-ahhhh!" Happy said. Suddenly a large monkey grabbed Lucy and ran away with her. "Help me! She yells furiously.

... Near the summit ...

"Why does this keep happening to me?! Lucy replies." Orilogia said. "And what's with this monkey!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly there was a puff. "Where did you go Orilogia? Don't you dare leave me alone with this monkey!" Lucy yelled. "Sorry, but my time is up, take care."

"Hey you big ape!" Natsu yelled. "Huh?" Lucy said. Lucy turned and saw Natsu running to the ape. Suddenly he slipped and crashed into a wall. "Why does Natsu think he can make a big entrance to everything?!" Lucy said despairingly.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy ran to his side. "So tell me where my friend is." Natsu said. The Vulcan then put a hand on his chin. "That's right, show me where he is!" Natsu yelled again.

The Vulcan pointed somewhere and waved his other hand. "Oh! I think he is actually showing me where makou is!" Natsu ran to the cave opening. The Vulcan suddenly kicked him out of the hole, and down the mountain. "Monkeyyyyy!" Natsu yelled.

"This is bad!" Lucy yelled. "Sorry I'm late!" Someone yelled. Lucy turned and saw Draco. The Vulcan grunted and charged at Draco. Draco cocked his fist and smashed it in the Vulcan's face, throwing it back.

Suddenly the was a blast of fire and Natsu burst from the hole. "Where are you monkey! I still need to destroy you!" Natsu yelled. "You stupid- wait, how did you survive the fall?" Lucy said.

"Happy saved me." Natsu said. Happy was above them, his wings spread. "Thanks buddy." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Wait, you can't handle any other transportion, but you can handle happy?" Lucy said.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend, I mean duh!" Natsu said. "You're right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Lucy said.

The Vulcan growled and they all looked at it. Draco kicked it back and Natsu stepped forward. "Listen, everyone in the fairy tail guild, is my friend. Marijane or gramps, or those jerks Grey and elfman, even Draco Happy and Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy blushed lightly.

"Draco. Buff me." Natsu said. "What?" Lucy said. Draco spread his legs and a strange magic circle appeared under him. Natsu then glowed an intense white. "Now..." Natsu punched his fists together and it flashed a red and white dragon magic circle.

"Fire dragons divine fire fist!" He yelled punching the Vulcan back. It crashed into the wall upside down and clearly defeated. "You beat it!" Happy said. "Yea, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend was?" Lucy said.

"Oh yea, forgot about that." Natsu said. "Don't worry, makou will show himself soon." Draco said. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the Vulcan glowed, and burst. "What was that!?" Natsu said.

He then sighed. A man was standing where the monkey was. "You're telling me that that big perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?!" Lucy sputtered. "His body must have been token over by the Vulcan." Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Vulcans have the power to use possession magic, they use it to take over other people's bodies." Draco said.

A few seconds later they layer makou on the floor, on a blanket. "Don't you die on me! Romeos waiting for you!" Natsu yelled. Makou then opened his eyes. "I feel pathetic. I defeated 19 of them, but the 20th one got me." Makou said.

"I'm too embarrassed to see Romeo." Makou said. "Cmon man. Defeating 19 is pretty impressive." Draco said. "Draco. You know as much as I do you could do much better." Makou said. "But you actually did it." Draco said smiling. Makou smiled.

"Cmon. Romeo is waiting for you." Natsu said extending a hand. Makou grabbed it and Lucy exhaled. "Wow, I can't begin to say how amazing these wizards are." Lucy said. Lucy looked at Makou, then Natsu, then Draco. "I need to ask Marijane about him." She thought.

... Magnolia ...

Romeo sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Hey Romeo!" Natsu called. Romeo looked up and saw the group walking to him with Makou. His mouth dropped open. Romeo reared up before jumping on Makou.

"Dad!" He yelled. Makou fell over, but still held Romeo. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo cried. "No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Makou said. "Next time those bullies pick, tell them this. Can your old man defeat 19 monsters by himself, because mine can!" Makou said.

Natsu and Happy soon left. Lucy was about to follow them, but Draco stayed for a little. He smiled and sat down on a wall. "They are so lucky." He whispered. He then seemed to notice Lucy. "Oh, let's head back." He said. "Alright." Lucy said.

... Fairy tail guild hall ...

Lucy sat on a chair facing Marijane. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked. "Sure, what is it?" Marijane said. "I want to know about Draco." Lucy said. Marijane sighed.

"Pardon?" Draco said jumping from the top balcony. Marijane squeaked then nodded. "May i have an orange juice?" Draco asked. "I'm sorry, but we still don't serve that." Marijane said. Draco moaned and took a seat.

"Um Draco?" Lucy said. "What?" Draco said. "Can you tell us about you a little." Marijane said. Draco was silent. "You don't have too if you don't want too!" Marijane said worriedly.

"Alright I'll speak. But promise me you won't tell anyone!" He said. "I promise!" Lucy and Marijane said at the same time.

"Alright, when I was a young boy, my dad abandoned me. I walked around unknown to the world, and I ran into a forest, apparently. I was instantly attacked by someone wearing a mark of a guild. And it caused this oblivious mark in my eye." Draco opened his other eye and Marijane gasped. "But I was saved by Polaris." Draco said. "The one that raised you?" Lucy said. "Yes, but she is a dragon." Draco said. "WHAT?! You too!" Lucy yelled. "Yes, and Polaris taught me about Culture, Language and a special magic. Which I use." Draco said. "Which is...?" Marijane said. "In sorry, I use Divine Dragon Magic." Draco said. "What's that?" Lucy asked. "The magic Polaris taught me. It focuses both on heavenly defenses and attacks of hell." Draco said. "Can you show us a skill?" Marijane said.

"Sure, but Lucy has to summon a spirit to fight me. That is the only option." Draco said. "You're on!" Lucy said.

A few seconds later Draco and Lucy we're facing each other. Lucy took out a key and it spun. "Open, gate of the golden bull!" She swiped the key down. "Taurus!" She yelled. A large bull with an even large r axe appeared.

"Hey Lucy, I must say your body is looking quite nice today could I-" "enough! I have a battle for you." Lucy cut Taurus off. Taurus turned and saw Draco. "Him, peace of cake." Taurus said taking out his axe.

Draco then sighed and spread his arms, forming two magic holy circles. He then pulled out two blades that glowed brilliantly. "Moooo!" Taurus yelled charging at him. Draco sighed and Lucy suddenly saw a blur pass Taurus.

A few seconds later Taurus's blade was cut in solid half. "What?!" Taurus said. "Not so easy huh?" Draco taunted. "Now it's my turn. Divinity blast!" He yelled. Suddenly he smashed his sword down on the floor and it cracked. The floor under Taurus the exploded with holy light and he was thrown back.

"There. Now you have seen my power. Get some rest, I'm done."


	3. Duke and County

Lucy woke up and stretched.

She got up and showered, but when she entered the bedroom, she squealed when she saw Natsu and Happy. "Hey the heck out of here jerks!" She yelled licking them in the face, and into a wall.

"Jeez, we were just going to check out your new place." Natsu said rubbing his face. "Oh yea, what you call checking out, is what I call barging in!" Lucy yelled. "And I'm pretty sure the cops call it breaking and entering!" She yelled.

"Ugh, we are just trying to be friendly." Natsu said. "This is a serious invasion of privacy." Lucy said. "Nice place you got here." Happy said scratching the walls. "Let's try to keep it that way!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, what's all this?" Natsu said picking up some papers. "Nothinnngggg!" Lucy yelled again kicking him in the face. "So you would just kick me in the face, for nothing?!" Natsu complained. "Well, maybe I would kick you for nothing! Now will you just please go home!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu then smiled. "Now but your place is way more exciting!" Natsu said. "I hate boys!" Lucy cried.

... A few minutes later ...

Lucy was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy. "Look, I just moved in, I'm not ready for visitors. So how about you drink your tea, say thanks, and head out. Alright?" Lucy said.

"Cold hearted." Natsu said. "Ice cold." Happy said. "Watch it cat!" Lucy said. Suddenly an idea popped in Natsu's head. "Hey, I know! Why don't you show me and happy one of those little key guys you like to collect." Natsu said.

"For your information, they are called celestial spirits!" Lucy corrected. "So how many celestial spirits do you have?" Happy asked. "6 so far. Not to brag, but I have some different kinds of spirits." Lucy said.

"The silver ones are the kinds of keys you can buy in shops. I have Orilogia the clock, croks the southern cross, and Lyra the harp. Now the golden keys are super rare, there are 12 of them and they open the keys of the zodiac. I have Taurus the golden bull, Aquarias the water bearer, and Cancer the Giant crab." Lucy said.

"Giant crab?!" Natsu said. "Giant crab legs!" Happy said. "I never met anyone as obsessed with food as these two!" Lucy said. "Speaking of that, I need to make a contract with that key I got in Hargeon." Lucy said.

"I suppose you two aren't insterested in swing how a celestial spirit makes a contract with a spirit do you?" Lucy asked. "I hope it's not some sort of crazy blood pact." Happy said. "It sounds like a pain in the butt to me." Natsu said.

"Um, I can hear you, so leave my butt out of this!" Lucy said. "Now pay attention, I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits! I beckon you to my sight at once, pass through the gate!" She yelled. A mist started to flow.

"Open, gate of Canis Minor!" Lucy yelled. "Coniccola!" And with a bright light, several beams combined into a small snowman like, twitching being. Natsu and Happy's mouth dropped open in a gasp. "Nice try." They said. "Shut UP! I meant to do it!" Lucy said.

The little being twitched and Lucy picked it up. "Awww, aren't you such a cutie patootie!" Lucy said. "You think so?" Natsu said. "Yea, these guys don't take much magic energy to pass through the gate, so a lot of wizards keep them as pets." Lucy said.

"You know, this pet thing doesn't sit well with me." Happy whispered to Natsu. "Yea, not with a mastermind like Loopy!" Natsu said. "My name is Lucy, and I can still hear you." Lucy said.

"Now let's work on our contract." Lucy said. The being raised a paw. "Are you open Monday's?" Lucy said. The being shook its head. "Tuesday's?" Lucy asked. The being nodded.

"This is boring." Natsu said. "Mm hmmm." Happy said eating some fish. "There, that should be everything." Lucy said. The being jumped. "That was pretty easy." Happy said. "Yea." Natsu said.

"It may not seem important to you, b The t this is a serious thing. You see, a contract relies on the bond between the wizard and the spirit, so I keep it so that I always keep my promises." Lucy said. "Oh yea?" Natsu said.

"Now I just need to think of a name." Lucy said. "Isn't it Coniccola?" Happy said. "No, that's the species name." Lucy said. "Oh I know!" Lucy said. "Come here Plue!" Lucy said. Plue turned to her and smiled. "Plue huh?" Natsu and happy said.

"I think it's like the cutest name ever!" Lucy said hugging Plue. "My little Plue!" She said. "Are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu said. "Why wouldn't he be?" Lucy asked. "So even though he is the little dog, he doesn't bark? That's kinda weird." Happy said. "I don't hear you meowing over there!" Lucy said.

Plue suddenly got up and started jumping from leg to leg. "Woah, what's he doing?" Lucy said. "Man, you're right about that Plue!" Natsu said giving a thumbs up. Plue also gave a thumbs up and Lucy jumped.

"You can understand him?!" Lucy squealed. Natsu then gave her a silent stare. "What is your deal?" Lucy whispered wincing. "Then it's settled, you'll both be a part of our team!" Natsu said. "Theeeeee team!" Happy said.

"You're team?" Lucy asked confused. "Aye! Although everyone is an ally in the guild, some people work together better and they form a team, so that missions not able to be handled by a single member can be done, as a team!" Happy explained. "Awesome, let's do it!" Lucy said. They did a handshake. "So you're working with us?" Natsu asked. "Yeah! You have my word!" Lucy said. "Hooray!" Happy and Plue cheered.

"Ok team! Let's get to work, I have the first job right here." Natsu said. "Wait, were is Draco?" Lucy asked. "Probably in the guild hall." Happy said. "Don't worry, he's part of our team." Natsu said.

"Are you sure he won't get mad that you took this job without him?" Lucy said. "I'm sure, he can handle anything. You seen his power!" Happy said. "Lemme see that!" Lucy said snatching the paper.

"No. Way! 200,000 jewel for taking a book from a guy named duke everlue!" Lucy said. "Should be a piece of cake, right?" Natsu said. Lucy then noticed something. "Please know, that everlue is a greedy old man who is searching for maids with blonde hair?!" She read aloud.

"And I think we know a girl with blonde hair, don't we?" Natsu said to happy. "Yep! And I bet we can find her in a maid uniform." Happy said. "Why you sneaky little... That's not fair!" She cried while happy and Natsu cheered hooray.

"And it's too bad that celestial wizards can't go back on their word, because now, you're stuck with us!" Natsu said. "But you tricked me!" She yelled at him. "But as of now, call me master!" Natsu said.

... A little later ...

"So, are you enjoying your ride master, who would like something?" Lucy asked. I could really use a barf bag right now." Natsu said. "I could use one too!" Draco said coughing.

"I'm playing the part of the master so i should be giving out the orders!" Happy yelled frantically. "Shut up you stupid feline!" Lucy yelled. "Oh, Draco?" Lucy asked. "Yea?" Draco said numbly.

"What's with the egg." Lucy said. Draco realized his egg. "Oh, this was the object I had when Polaris just left. I like to think I'm doing her a favor by holding her egg." Draco said. "Oh..." Lucy said.

... In the town of Murasmu ...

"That's the last time I'll ever ride that sort of thing." Natsu said. "You day that every time!" Happy said. "Man, I'm hungry." Natsu said. "Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yea, that's a great idea, why don't you eat Plue or that cow of yours." Natsu said. "Now why would I do that!?" Lucy said. "It's the same way." Draco said. "So let me get this straight, you can eat fire, but not your own? That's lame." Lucy said.

They stopped at a restaurant. "Oh, how bout' we stop and get a bite." Natsu said. "I'm alright, but help yourself." Lucy said walking away. "What is with her?" Natsu said. "Guess she doesn't want to eat with her new team." Draco said.

They got a seat outside and Draco watched as Happy and Natsu devoting some meat. "Hey, we should save the fat part of the meat for Lucy." Natsu said. "Yea, that's what she probably eats by the looks of her." Happy said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy said. "Oh hey Luc-" Natsu's mouth dropped open as he saw Lucy in a maid's costume. "Is there any thing I can get you? Your every wish is my command!" Lucy said.

"What do we do now? We were just joking before, but she took it too seriously." Happy whispered to Natsu. "I guess we just have to flow with it." Natsu said. "I can still hear you." Lucy said.

... The Client's Mansion ...

"My name is county melon, nice to meet you." A man in a fancy suit said. "He said melon!" Happy said. "You have a tasty name!" Natsu said. "Don't be rude!" Lucy said. County laughed. "Don't worry, I get that a lot."

"Why does that name seem familiar?" Lucy thought. "Let's talk about the job." County said. "Alright!" Natsu said. "It's pretty straightforward. Duke everlue has a book called Daybreak. I want you to burn it." County said.

"Well alright! I'll burn down the whole place if you want." Natsu said forming a fire in his finger. "He likes fire!" Happy said. "Woah! I am not going to jail for arsenic from you two!" Lucy said.

"May I ask why sir?" Lucy asked. "For 200,000 jewel, who cares!" Natsu said. "The reward has been raised to 2,000,000." County said.

"2 million!" Lucy, Happy and Natsu said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you knew the change earlier." County said. "2 million?! Split three ways?! Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!" Natsu yelled. "I know! I get one million, and Natsu gets the other million, and Lucy can have the rest!" Happy said.

"Yeah, that seem fair." Natsu said. "But that leaves me with nothing!" Lucy yelled. Draco cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about you." Natsu said. "No problem, I don't want anything. Money can't buy you happiness after all." Draco said.

"Why'd you raise the reward?" Lucy asked. "Well, it just shows how important it is to me, that the book is destroyed." County said. There was a pause the suddenly Natsu's head blazed in fire.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now, cmon lets go!" Natsu said dragging Lucy. "Hey, wait up for me!" Lucy said.

... Duke Everlue's Mansion ...

"Hey! I heard you had an opening for a maid position?!" Lucy called. "Don't screw up!" Natsu called. "Break a leg!" Happy called. Suddenly the ground tremored near Lucy and a monster maid appeared from it.

"So you're a maid?" The monster went. "Yea!" Lucy said. "So you're here because of the master's ad he placed in the paper?" The monster said. Suddenly a man popped up from the ground.

"Did I hear someone say master?" Duke said. "More like monster!" Lucy said, but Duke didn't hear her. "Let's see here..." Duke said. "I hope you like what you see." Lucy said. Duke gave her another hard, creepy stare.

"Man, this guy is really creeping me out, stay strong Lucy!" She thought. "I'll pass, now scram ugly!" Duke said. Lucy felt as if his words sent a needle through her. "You heard the man, get going ugly!" The monster maid said.

"Sorry, but a man of my standing had standards to uphold you see?" Duke said. Suddenly 4 more maids appeared from the ground. "See, I only hire top of the top maids." Duke said. "Now get lost!" The monster said.

A few seconds later the boys watched Lucy sob by a tree. "So you just couldn't do it, huh?" Natsu said. "I tried but that idiot wouldn't know beauty even if it bit him in the butt!" Lucy cried.

"Ok! Time to resort to old plan T!" Natsu said. "Yeah! That big fat jerk is going to pay!" Lucy said. As they were walking Lucy asked. "Wait? What is plan T exactly?" Lucy asked. "Take em' by storm!" Happy said. "That's not a plan!" Lucy yelled. "Hey, but it works." Draco said.

They got up on the roof of the mansion. Draco insisted he would be there in a sec. "You know this isn't taking them by storm, you know that." Natsu said. "I think we should have busted through the front door!" Natsu said.

"What did I say! I'm not going to jail because of you two!" Lucy said. "I thought you wanted to get revenge on this guys." Natsu said. "Oh, I will." Lucy said. "Not only am I going to burn his book, but I'm going to clean his toilet with his toothbrush!" Lucy said.

"That's totally gross." Natsu said. "Totally." Happy said. "Now we wait for Draco." Lucy said. "I'm here!" Draco said coming from the sky. "Great, but where did you come from." Lucy said. "Not important." He said.

They climbed through a burnt part of a window. "Woah, is this some kind of weird storeroom?" Lucy said. "Roaaaaggghhhhh!" Happy yelled wearing a skull. Lucy fell back scared. "Check this out!" Happy said. "Looking fierce happy!" Natsu said.

After checking a few more rooms they paused. "Do we have to check every room in this stinking place?!" Natsu said. "Uh, yea!" Lucy said. "This is boring!" Draco said sighing.

"I think w should take a hostage and force him to show us!" Natsu said. "The whole point is to NOT be caught." Lucy said. "We have to be stealthy, like a ninja." Lucy said. That caught their attention. "Like a ninja..." Natsu said. "Awww man! What's going on in that head of yours!" Lucy said.

Suddenly four maids appeared from the ground. "Intruder altert Virgo!" They said. Then the monster maid appeared. "Let's get em girls!" Virgo yelled. Happy roared and the 4 maids stepped back. "It's a monster!" One said.

"Ninja power!" Natsu yelled punching the 4 small maids. "Flying Virgo attack!" Virgo yelled body slamming Natsu. "Oh no!" Lucy and happy yelled. "Hey, you can take off that mask now." Lucy said.

Natsu then slowly picked up Virgo and threw her. He then set his foot on fire and licked her at a statue of Duke. "We mustn't let ourselves be caught, we are ninja!" Natsu said. "Ninja!" Happy said. "Ninja's are supposed to be quiet!" Lucy said. "Ninja smoke bomb!" Draco said. "Why you too..." Lucy said.

They opened a door into a large shelf of books. "There are many books in this library!" Natsu said. "Yes. Indeed there are!" Happy said. "I guess we should start looking for it." Draco said.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." Draco said. "How am I supposed to find a single book here!" Lucy said. "Look at this one! It has a lot of pictures!" Natsu said. "This is a book on fish!" Happy called.

"Look at this one! It's sparkly!" Natsu said raising a book. "Hey, would you get serious and look for the book we need." Lucy said. Lucy then gasped. "That's daybreak!" She yelled. "Have we been here that long?" Happy asked.

"You found it!" Lucy said. "Natsu found it!" Happy said. "I did?!" Natsu said. "That was fast." Draco said. "Two million jewel, here we come!" Lucy said. "Let's spark it up!" Natsu yelled setting his fist on fire.

"That was easy." Happy said. "Wait a second!" Lucy yelled. "I didn't know this book was written by Ken louzalion!" Lucy said. "Who know?" Draco said holding his egg on his arms.

"He was a great writer, and a great wizard! I am totally his fan and I'm absolutely certain that I read every single sentence he ever written but there must be a unpublished novel." Lucy kept chattering.

"Well they all burn the same to me!" Natsu said setting a finger on fire. "Don't you dare touch this book! It's a great work of literature, you better stay away from it Pyro!" Lucy said squeezing the book.

"But what about the mission?" Happy said. "Forget about the mission!" Lucy yelled. "Failure is not an option!" Happy said. Natsu and Happy advanced on her. "Guys. I feel a magic prescience." Draco said.

"Well well. What do we have here." Someone said. Duke suddenly burst from the ground. "you thrives are trying to pillage daybreak from me, eh?" Duke said landing.

"See? This is all your fault slowpoke." Natsu said. "Umm sorry about that." Lucy said to Natsu. "Don't you think it would be easier to just come from the door?" Happy said sighing.

"I knew you lowly guild wizards were trying to take something from me. I just never thought it would that stupid book Daybreak." Duke said. "Stupid..." Natsu repeated. "This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it. Why would everlue ever say that?" Lucy thought.

"This works out great! If this book is stupid, it's fine if I keep it!" Lucy said. "No you can't have it! It's mine! Keep your grubby hands off it!" Everlue shouted. "It's pretty good." Lucy said. "Shut your trap ugly." Duke said.

"Lucy, give me the book and let get this over with." Natsu said setting his hand on fire. "No way!" Lucy cried. "Lucy. This is our job!" Natsu said. "Then at least let me read it!" Lucy said starting to read it. "Right now?!" Everyone said.

"I've had enough of this. Come forth magic brothers!" Duke yelled. The bookshelf opened and two men appeared, one holding a large frying pan. Happy noticed the emblem on their cloth. "That's the southern wolf emblem! They're a mercenary guild!" Happy said.

"Now I demand you give that book!" Duke yelled. "Not happeneing." Draco said. "Your forgetting. This is my mansion. And everything in it belongs to me. So I'll take that egg and-" Duke snatched the egg from Draco.

Draco froze and Natsu stepped back. "Oh no." Natsu said. "You have three seconds to give. That. BACK!" He thundered. "Or what?" Duke taunted. Suddenly Draco's eyes narrowed.

He clenched his fist and a circle of holy light started to surround him. His fist then blazed white and as fast as a blur he appeared in front of Duke. He blinked just before Draco punched Duke so hard, he smashed through the wall and past the fields.

He caught the egg before it cracked. "He's lucky I didn't cast a true spell." He muttered. "Natsu." He said. "Yea?" Natsu said. "Take care of these bozos. I'll keep watch of Lucy." Draco said. "Got it." Natsu said.

"So you know what happens when you miss with fire right? You get burned!" Natsu yelled. "Sorry to break you, but fire won't work well with us." The man with a frying pan said. Natsu hit the frying pan, vu the the fire was absorbed. The man than smacked Natsu with the pan, throwing him back.

The man smashed the pan in him again, throwing him through the door. Natsu landed on the giant statue of Duke's tongue. "You fairy tail wizard may be wizards, but are no match for trained mercenaries like us!" The other man said.

"If that's your best, then you're dead wrong." Natsu said. "Does this kid really think he can beat us?" The man said. "Do you even know what a wizards greater weakness is?" The other man said.

"Ah! It's not motion sickness, is it!" Natsu said. "That's more of a personal problem." The man said. "Their weakness is.. Their body!" The man said smashing the frying pan in the statue. Natsu jumped away.

"Wizards focus on training their mental body." The other man said. "By that they neglect their physical body." Natsu landed on the floor. "Combo attack?" One man said. The man jumped on the other man's frying pan.

"Heaven and Earth annihilation!" The said together. "Bring it on!" Natsu yelled. They yelled and the man holding the frying pan threw the other man up. Natsu looked up for an attack. "Look up to heaven, get attacked by earth." The frying pan man said.

Natsu looked at the frying pan man. "Look to earth, get strikes down by heaven!" The mother man said kicking him down. "You have just witnessed the true power of us." One man said. "This is a technique very few survived." The other man said

"I guess I'm one of the few to survive huh?" Natsu said. "No way!" They both said. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled casting the spell. A massive burst of fire charged toward the brothers.

"Fire magic?!" One man said. "We got him." The other man said. He smashed the frying pan into the fire. "Fire cooking!" The other man said. "You see, my frying pan not only absorbs you fire, it also reflects it at double power." The man said.

He spun the pan and it exploded into Natsu. "Now he's a flame cooked berry." One man said. "Bye kid." The other man said. Suddenly the fire went away as they saw Natsu devoting the flames.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu said. The men were freaking out. "Fire... Dragon... Wing attack!" Natsu yelled. He formed wings of fire and crashed into the men, dealing a massive explosion.

The build was coming down. "Let's go Natsu!" Happy called forming his wings. "Maybe I overdid it a little." He said as happy caries him away. Lucy closed her eyes as the building fell.

"Polaris's wings!" Draco yelled. Two angelic wings formed in his back and he carried Lucy to safety. He removed the spell and landed next to Natsu and Happy, neither of them able to see his wings.

"Alright! We did it!" Natsu said. "You dimwits! You destroyed the building!" Lucy yelled. "Then let's get going, you still got the book? Finished t?" Natsu said.

"Yes. And we got quite a story to tell County." Lucy said holding it up.


	4. Eisen-what?

Just a note, I'm gonna try this new writing style. Tell me if it works.

... County's mansion ...

"When I read daybreak, I couldn't believe ken wrote this." Lucy said.

"I couldn't believe he wrote something this bad." Lucy said.

"Yeah so?" Natsu said.

"So that's how I knew there was a spell on it." Lucy said giving the book to county.

"Well I requested this book be destroyed. Why are you handing it back to me completely unscathed." County said.

"If you really wanted it burned, I want you to do it yourself." Lucy said.

"I most certainly will! I never want to see this book again." County said.

"I do completely understand how you feel about this book, Kaby." Lucy said.

"You want to protect his legacy, because you are actually his son!" Lucy said.

"How did she figure that out!" Draco thought.

"Yes, that's true." Kaby said.

"Have you actually read it for yourself!" Lucy said.

"No, my father said himself that this was garbage..." Kaby said.

"Hold it!" Draco said. "You were just going to burn it!"

"Yes." Kaby said.

"So you were just going to burn it! Without even looking in it! I would kill to have a memory of someone who cared about me!" Draco yelled. He slowly stepped to Kaby, slightly scaring him.

"Leave him alone! Let Kaby explain himself!" Lucy said pulling him back.

"You see... It was 31 years ago..." Kaby said.

... Flashback begin ...

Ken burst through the door and ran past Kaby.

"Father! What are you doing here!" Kaby said.

"I have to finish what needs to be done!" Ken yelled.

"Where have you been for the last three years!" Kaby yelled.

"Somewhere I'll never go back too! I'm done writing!" Ken said tying rope around his right arm.

"No father!" Kaby said.

"I'll never write again!" Ken said bringing up a butcher's knife. He then smashed it down on his hand.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu and Lucy shrieked. "On my." Happy said. Draco remained silent.

"He was rushed to the hospital almost instantly." Kaby contiued.

... Back to the flashback ...

"I told you not to do it! You knew everlue would control you, but you went to him anyway! Why!" Kaby said referring to Ken, on a hospital bed.

"Because it was good money." Ken said.

"Who cares!" Kaby yelled. "Look where it got you!"

"I'm so glad I finished that rubbish." Ken said smiling.

"What are you smiling about! You think it's funny that you left our family for 3 years to write a novel you aren't even proud of!" Kaby yelled.

"Son... I thought of you the entire time." Ken said still smiling.

"Then you should have wrote something smaller and came back to us! Instead of abandoning everything!" Kaby yelled. "Your a disgrace of a writer. Selling yourself to the higher bitter, you're not much of a father." Kaby the left the hospital.

"My father then passed away soon after, but my anger and betrayal lived on." Kaby said.

... Flashback End ...

"And as the years passed, the anger turned to remorse... And it's too late to ask for forgiveness." Kaby said.

"So that's why I made it a guest, to burn the book that my father made that caused me so much disrest." Kaby said. He then lit a match. "This is what he wanted." Kaby said.

"No. You're wrong." Lucy said. Suddenly the match flame faded away. Natsu turned around in interest.

Suddenly the book blazed a purple light. "What's happening!" Kaby yelled.

"A spell has been cast on this book!" Lucy said boldly. "It was the work on Ken! Or should I say Zekua Melon!"

"A spell?!" Kaby said. The letters of Daybreak rearranged to Dear Kaby. "Dear Kaby?"

"Yes! This was a letter to you, disguised with a spell, the words rearranged to a new art, so that no one else can read it!" Lucy said as the book floated. It suddenly burst, making multiple trails of words.

"Wow!" Natsu said. "Pretty!" Happy said.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, it was because he had finished his masterpiece!" Lucy said. "A novel containing everything he wanted to say to his son."

"And when you read it the way he intended to, it's easy his best piece of work!" Lucy said.

"I though of you the entire time I was gone." Kaby heard in his head. The words then stopped floating and the book rested in Kaby's hand.

"And now that the spells been broken, you can read it for yourself!" Lucy said. Kaby was his knees, holding the book tight.

"Thank you father, I promise nothing will come to harm this book." Kaby swore.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward." Natsu said turning away.

"Aye!" Happy said. That alerted everyone.

"Huh?" Lucy said. Draco touched the book and castes a protection spell. Kaby seemed to know it was, and he nodded happily.

"Let me do something for you!" Kaby said.

"Yea! It's not my fault that he didn't want to burn the book after I gave it back to him!" Lucy yelled.

"Cmon Lucy. Don't be greedy, you just ruined a completely heart-touching moment!" Happy said.

"I need the money!" Lucy yelled.

"Thanks, but we don't want the reward!" Natsu called.

"Yes. We do!" Lucy said.

"I think it's time we go back home, all of us." Natsu said turning the County. "You too Mr. Melon. Do home." County gasped.

... Later at night ...

"Unbelievable! Who would turn down two million jewel" Lucy said drooping.

"If we did, it wouldn't look good. You have to think about Fairy Tail's reputation!" Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said.

"But we got the job done! And now we're walking home!" Lucy said. "And to find out that they weren't even rich. They were just renting that house to make them look rich." Lucy said exasperated.

"It doesn't matter, we were going to take the job anyway." Lucy said.

"I don't know about you." Happy said.

"Of course I would have!" Lucy said.

"Sure greedy." Happy said.

They soon set up an area and created a campfire, starting to cook some fish. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Lucy asked Draco. "Polaris trained me to go months without food and remain strong, I'll be fine."

"By the way, the house. How did you know it wasn't theirs?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Easy, because it smelled like some other house." Natsu said biting into the fish. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Aye." Happy said devoring his fish.

"Sure, to you animals." Lucy said.

"Well, my head was still in the cloud from reading that book!" Lucy said.

"I've got you figured out." Natsu said. "Those papers, your writing a novel, aren't you?"

"Ooooo, that's why she's such a bookworm." Happy said.

"Please don't tell anybody about that!" Lucy said turning cherry red.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because I'm a horrible writer! If anyone read my novel I would die of embarrassment!" Lucy said.

Natsu started to sweat. "Don't worry, nobody's gonna read it."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure, it's pretty great right now." Draco said reading some papers.

"Hey! Where did you get that!" Lucy said furiously.

"Woah, that is a good question. Can I read it next?" Natsu said.

"Shut up!" Lucy said to Natsu.

"Transportation magic and dimensional magic." Draco said. He raised a hand and a magic circled appeared. "It's like a wormhole sorta thing."

"What does that mean? And can you please put those papers back!" Lucy said.

"It means I can place stuff anywhere as long as I know where it is going, and sure." Draco said putting the papers through the circle.

"Where did you learn that?" Happy asked.

"Polaris." Draco said. "She taught me everything."

He then yawned. "I'm tired, you guys should get some rest, I'm going to sleep." Draco said. He then jumped to a tree and relaxed.

"Man, I really want to know more about him." Lucy said. "Guy is weird, but he is very strong."

"True, he sleeps outside instead of inside." Natsu said.

"Do you know why?" Lucy asked.

"No idea, but I think it may remind him of Polaris, or something." Natsu said.

... The next day ...

They were traveling through a swamp. "I'm not sure about this guys, are you sure this is the right way? She asked." Orilogia said.

"Happy days this is the way home, so we are going this way! I answer back." Natsu said.

"Don't worry, I have a great sense of smell! My nose will lead us home!" Happy insisted.

"It's dogs that have great noses, and how does smell have to do with direction? She asked." Orilogia said.

"Why don't you do your own walking!" Natsu said.

"Because I'm tired! And my legs hurt. She groans." Orilogia said.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there!" Natsu said jumping into the bushes. He started to fight whoever was in the bushes.

"Who do you always have to fight! She proclaims." Orilogia said.

"You can em' Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Suddenly he and another man bearing the Fairy Tail emblem on his chest.

"It's grey!" Happy said. "What is he doing in his underwear?! The lady questions." Orilogia said.

"Looking for a bathroom." Grey answered.

"But why would you strip down before you found a bathroom! And who ever heard of a bathroom in a forest!" Natsu said.

"I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect an idiot to barge in!" Grey said.

"I didn't barge in-" "They're so childish!" Lucy said. "She says to the cat!" Happy said.

... On a nearby cliff ...

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yea, there's a shortcut here that will lead you back to town in no time!" Grey said.

"See, I told you I was leading us home." Happy said.

"If that was true why didn't you smell grey when he was in front of you?" Lucy asked.

"There are some things you don't want to smell!" Happy said.

"Now what's that supposed to mean!" Grey said enraged.

"I agree, so why don't you go home and well smell you later!" Natsu said.

"Fine, I will, but unless you want trouble, you should head back too!" Grey said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy said.

"Cause Erzas due back any time now." Grey said. Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Woah! The Erza?" Lucy said.

"Yup! She's the most powerful female wizard in fairy tail!" Happy said.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy said completely missing that Grey and Natsu were hanging their heads. "But you know I never seen her in sorcerer weekly, what's she like?" Lucy asked.

"Scary." They all said at the same time.

"Wild animal?" Grey said.

"Vile beast?" Natsu said.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy said.

"Well, she's not that big..." Happy said.

"Well she's big enough for me!" Natsu said.

"Something we can all agree on is that she is definitely that scary, well... Maybe a little scarier." Grey said.

Natsu created a pucture of a black demon kicking a mountain. "Yea, she's about this scary." Natsu said.

"What? No way. She can kick at least three mountains with one kick." Grey said.

"No need to exaggerate! It's more like two mountains." Happy said.

"Even if she could kick down one mountain, that's still pretty scary." Lucy said.

"Like I said, we should head back." Grey said.

"Crap! Then let's get going." Natsu said.

"Look out!" Draco yelled. Suddenly a man formed a magic circle and an explosion of sand covered them.

"What was that?!" Grey said. "Where's happy!" Natsu said.

The jumped to the top of a ledge and saw a group of men holding happy over an unlit fire.

"Hey!" Draco barked.

"What the..." The sand wizard said.

"Hey, that's our friend you're trying to cook!" Natsu said.

"Listen. Lucy, you go and help Happy, I'll take care of the rest, I'm really tired." Draco said.

Natsu knew that he shouldn't annoy Draco when he is tired, so he decided to let him go through with it.

Lucy dashed to happy and started to untie him. "Help me! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy cried. "Shut up cat!" She yelled.

"Meatttttt!" A chicken man said. He raised a blazing staff.

"Please don't kill me mr. Chicken!" Lucy said. Draco quickly kicked the chicken man back and turned.

"Who's next!" He said.

A man holding a purple orb groaned the spoke. "I foresee you meeting a special someone in the future, where you will live happily."

"Are you telling my fortune!" He yelled upper cutting the man.

"Now to finish this." Draco said. Suddenly the ground under glowed a holy magic circle.

"Holy, Nebula!" He yelled. Suddenly a tornado of white light exploded from under him and captured all of the members of the camp.

A few seconds later Draco threw them at a tree. "There. Done." Draco said. "Wow!" Lucy said.

Lucy then crouched in front of the sand Wizard.

"Lul..." He said.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"Lulla.. B-By..." The wizard said.

Grey and Natsu jumped to the man. "Lullaby?" Grey said.

"Suddenly a shadow knocked them back, except Draco, who jumped back. Suddenly the shadow hand clenched his fist on the men on the tree.

Suddenly the tree tremored and lowered, as the men dissapeared.

"What was that?" Lucy said.

"More like who was that." Natsu said.

"Shadow magic. We should head back fast!" Draco said.

"Alright, let's go then!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said recovering.

... Fairy Guild Hall ...

They entered the hall and Draco sighed. He used his teleportation magic to pull out a picture of a girl he met when he was young. "I'll meet you again, just wait Milliana."

"Whatcha got there?" Natsu said peeking.

"Get away!" Draco yelled swinging his arm. He threw Natsu back then came to his senses.

"Sorry!" Draco yelled. He then used his holy magic to catch him and put him on his feet.

"May, what is up with him?" Makou said.

"I don't know, but he always acts weird to others, snap, then save." Conna said.

"I heard that!" Draco called. "Just, thinking about someone."

"Well, whoever he is, ignore it." Elfman said.

"It's a she." Draco called.

"Well, tell us who this lady is." Makou said.

"Sure... If any of you can beat me in a battle." Draco said.

"You're on! A real man will be wiling to fight whenever he-" Elfman was cut off as Draco punched him in the gut, throwing him through a wall in the guild hall.

"Let me try now!" Natsu yelled.

"He may be able to match my power if he truly puts his heart into it." Draco thought. "In that case, let's go outside. Who's gonna watch?" Draco said.

"Count me in!" Lucy called.

"Me too!" Levy said.

"If your going, I am too!" Jet said.

"Don't forget me!" Droy said.

"Might be a good pastime." Makou said.

"I guess I'll watch." Alzack said.

"I'll be right by your side." Bisca said.

"Heh, let's see what the kid got." Wakaba said.

"Seems fun!" Mirajane said.

"Humph!" Laxus said.

"I didn't realize you were here." Makarov said.

"When I heard Draco might actually be fighting, I though it was a great oppurtunity to see if my power was greater than his!" Laxus said.

"Don't get your hopes high." Draco called.

"Hm, come to think of it, I never truly seen Dracp in battle, I guess I should keep an eye on him." Makarov thought.

"Me too." Vijeeter said.

"Sure, why not?" Loke said.

"Don't forget us!" Grey said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Great, let's get started!" Draco said.


	5. Lullaby

Draco and Natsu were facing each other.

Natsu set himself ablaze with a yell.

"Stop!" Makarov said.

"Hm?" Draco said.

"I had a great idea, why not make this a small festival?" Makarov said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said.

"That's the legendary Draco there, everyone will want to see him fight." Makarov said.

"That makes sense. I guess I can wait another day!" Natsu said. "I'm more fired up then ever before!" He yelled roaring up at nothing.

"Uh, sure." Draco said. "You got lucky today."

"Whatever! I'll pound you in the ground!" Natsu said fist pumping.

Draco grabbed his egg and smiled. "See us tommorrow, at the center of town?" Draco said.

"Sure, sounds great to me!" He yelled. Draco winced but nodded.

"See you tommorrow then." Draco said walking away.

"Man, I can't wait to beat him!" Natsu said.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Lucy said.

"Yeah, that Draco there. Not that you would stand a chance fire pig." Grey said.

"What did you call me Ice Boy!" Natsu said pressing his head against Grey.

"I called you a pig you smoke snorting hog!" Grey said.

"Man, when will they ever learn." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

... In another part of Magnolia ...

Draco was walking around town when he suddenly heard a crack. He looked down at the egg and saw a crack in the shell. "Crap!" He said. He dashed to a secluded part of town, where the egg burst and something came from it.

Draco watched as a small dragon came from the shell. The dragon had silver shining shells all over, with scales forming angelic wings. Draco noticed that it had a horn wrapped around its eyes and pointing back from it.

It whimpered and Draco smiled, swinging the dragon in his arms. It then smiled and opened its eyes.

He then lifted the dragon up and it smiled. "Awww, aren't you cute." Draco said.

"What should I name you?" Draco said.

Suddenly a large ray of sunlight shone on the dragon, making its silver scales turn gold. "I know. I'll name you Sunshine. For the ray of happiness sunshine brings." Draco said. The dragon blinked then tilted its head with a smile.

"I think you need some food right now..." Draco said walking around. He held Sunshine in his arms.

There was a booth selling milk. "Eh, worth a try." Draco said. He went to the booth.

"Hello." The keeper said.

"Hello." Draco said.

"Would you like to buy something?" The keeper said.

"A bottle of milk please." Draco said.

"What do you need it for?" The keeper asked.

"My new friend." Draco said.

"Well, no." The keeper said.

"What?!" Draco said.

"I know that's a dragon, and I have a thing about them. So get lost!" The keeper said.

Draco sighed and walked away. He sat down and soon Sunshine let out some cries. "I can't do anything about it, but I'll look." Draco said. Suddenly someone dropped a bottle next to him.

Draco looked up and saw a brown haired girl. He wore a hood, but had a French braid flowing along her side, on her shoulder. "There." She said.

"Um, thanks." Draco said standing up.

"Im-" "Draco." The girl said.

"I only bought you this milk because I didn't want to be bummed if your dragon died before the fight tommorrow." The girl said.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Draco said.

"Are you kidding me?" The girl said laughing. "There was a mob of Fairy Tail members talking nonstop about it everywhere. In fact they already started to setup stalls for the fight."

"Only Fairy Tail could do something like that." Draco said thinking of Fairy Tail.

"Well. Don't disappoint me tommorrow. See ya." The girl said. Suddenly she was gone.

"Here." Draco said. He slowly fed Sunshine the milk and soon Sunshine was asleep. Draco sighed in relief and then a memory struck him.

... Flashback Begin ...

"Draco... I have to leave." Polaris said.

"But why!" He cried.

"I can not tell you, but I'm sure we were destined to meet again." Polaris said.

"But I don't want to lose you like I lost everything else!" Draco said.

"Find a place of wizards, make friends with them, you will soon forget me." Polaris insisted.

"No! I will never forget you!" Draco said. He suddenly burst into a holy flame.

"Draco..." Polaris said.

"No! I won't let you!" He yelled. Suddenly the flame faded as he saw something fall in front of him.

Polaris was gone. He then heard a voice in his head.

"Draco, you have shown me absolute belief that I could not help but admire. Take this egg as a remainder of myself. I will always be with you." Polaris's voice said.

... Flashback End ...

"Polaris... I won't let you down!" Draco said.

... The next day ...

Draco walked to the Fairy Tail guild hall, where he was greeted by Natsu.

"Hey Draco! Ready to get pummeled!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Sunshine said popping her head out from Draco's bag, taking a glance at Natsu.

"What the-" Natsu said.

"Ahhhh!" Happy yelled.

Lucy and Grey walked to Natsu, who was frozen stiff. "What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, but it must be pretty serious. We should get him recovered!" Grey said.

"Huh?" Lucy said thinking Grey might actually care for Natsu.

"I don't want him passed out before the fight!" Grey said.

"Of course!" Lucy said sighing.

Sunshine then spread her wings and got on Draco's head.

"Ahhhh!" Grey said.

Lucy shrieked and Sunshine looked up. "Don't worry Sunshine." Draco said.

Natsu seemed to recover. "A-A-A d-dragon?!" He sputtered.

"Yup! A real life dragon." Draco said.

"And you named it Sunshine?" Happy said.

"So you have a problem!" Draco said glancing at Happy.

"No! Not at all." Happy said.

"Dragon!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly everyone in the guild was acting crazy.

Draco sighed and Sunshine looked down at him. He smiled and rubbed its head.

After a while everybody calmed down. Mirajane walked to Draco. "Is that really a dragon?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, this is Sunshine." Draco said.

"That's a sweet name." Mirajane said. "What made you call it that?"

"Man, this is crazy!" Grey said looking at Draco. He was sitting at a table with Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Conna.

"I'll admit, Draco is manly! Caring for a dragon takes a real man!" Elfman said.

"Whatever, as long as that dragon doesn't mess with my drinking." Conna said.

"I can't believe that he cares for a dragon." Lucy said.

"They do exist! I was right all along!" Natsu said. He ran to Sunshine and gave it a hard stare.

"Hey! Do you know where igneel is?!" Natsu yelled. Sunshine started to shake and it quickly hid behind Draco's head.

"Wow Natsu, you can expect a baby dragon to know where another dragon is." Lucy said.

"Yea, you almost made the little dragon cry!" Happy said.

"Well, I needed to ask." Natsu said.

"Well, I guess I should head to town, I might want to get ready." Draco said.

"Fine by me, I'll see you there." Natsu said.

"Hey, I just realized, where is Makarov?" Draco said.

"He went to a guild master conference, he will be back in a later day." Mirajane said.

"I guess he couldn't make it." Natsu said.

"Well, I'll be heading to the center now, see you later." Draco said.

... Outskirts of Magnolia ...

Draco blinked once at the City. It was immensely packed with booths and people. "Ugh, I didn't think this many people would be here!" Draco said. Sunshine coughed, but got in his backpack.

He walked to the Southern park. "Look it's Draco!" Someone said.

Draco raised a hand and a blonde haired man with a camer Arab up to him. "Cooool!" He shouted. "It's the legendary Draco!"

"Nice to see you again Jason." Draco said. Jason snapped a picture of him.

"Do you have time for an interview?!" Jason said.

"Sure." Draco said smiling.

"COOOL! First! Who is your partner." Jason said.

"That would be my new friend, Sunshine." Draco said.

"And who is this Sunshine?" Jason said writing in his notepad.

"Promise to keep quiet?" Draco said.

"Oh boy! This must be amazing! I can hardly stand myself!" Jason yelled.

"Yea, no kidding." Draco said. Sunshine peeked its head out of the backpack and looked at Jason over his shoulder.

Jason looked at Sunshine for a second, then Sunshine blinked. "Holy cow! It's a real life dragon!" Jason yelled. "COOOOOOOOL!"

He snapped a picture and Draco sighed. He picked Sunshine up and put it in his arms. Jason snapped another picture.

"Hey, can you do a move for us?!" Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Draco said.

"Show use some of your magic!" Jason said.

"Sure... I suppose." Draco said.

"Cooool!" Jason yelled. Draco raised a hand.

"But you must step back, even though I have to seriously hold back my power, using a small extent can probably kill you." Draco warned.

"Sweet! Show us already!" Jason said.

Sunshine spread its wings and flew up, sensing a power from Draco.

Draco formed a magic circle and he took a massive jump.

"Divine Dragon's Stomp!" He yelled. He smashed and cracked the ground, forming a white dragon out of pure energy. The whole park shook with his power, but as suddenly as it started, it was over.

Draco got up and Sunshine sat on his head. Jason was gawking. "Hm, I guess I did it a little too much." Draco said.

"Let's go Sunshine." Draco said. "Uh-" he then saw Natsu behind him.

"Oh hey Natsu." Draco said.

"Match is cancelled! Erza is back!" Natsu said.

Draco moaned and fell on his face. "I guess I should at least greet her." He said. Sunshine made a weird sound.

"Let's go!" Natsu said.

... Fairy Tail Guild Hall ...

"Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked. She was a red haired girl with armor and a blue skirt.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy said.

"Welcome back Erza, master is at a conference." Mirajane said.

"Hey there Erza." Draco called.

Erza turned and saw Draco, along with Sunshine. "Is that a dragon i see?" She asked.

"Sure is. This is Sunshine." Draco said. Sunshine blinked and yawned.

"That's cute." Erza said.

"Are Natsu and Grey here?" She asked.

"Yes we are! Just hanging out like good buddies!" Grey said.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Good, I need to ask you two of a favor." That perked them up. "While traveling back, I heard some disturbing news. Normally I would have consulted it with the master, but he's not here. You two are the strongest wizards.." She glanced at Draco and gulped. "In Fairy Tail." She added.

"I could really use your help." She said. Natsu and Grey looked at each other in shock.

"Did that really just happen?" Mira said as everyone started muttering.

"Meet me at the Magnolia train station tommorrow morning." Erza said.

"Me and Natsu?" Grey said.

"On the same team?" Natsu said.

"Woah. I didn't see that coming." Mirajane said. "Erza, Grey, and Natsu on the same team... This could be the greatest team fairy tail has ever seen!"

... Magnolia Train Station ...

"Ahh! I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu said.

"You're telling me! Erza made a mistaking taking someone like you!" Grey said right back.

"Why don't you go by yourself!" Natsu yelled. "I don't want to be here anyway!"

"Good! Then I get to watch Erza beat you senseless." Grey said.

Lucy and Happy we're watching them from a bench. Lucy has Plue in her arms. "Let's just pretend we don't know them." Lucy said.

"What made you tag along?" Happy asked eating a fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along. She told me that she knew Grey and Natsu would be at each other when Erza isn't looking." Lucy said.

"Is Draco coming?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked up. "I'm not sure. But it would be great to have him along, he is a great wizard." She said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Since Mira asked, I decided to separate them." Lucy said.

"You're not doing a very good job at that." Happy said.

"I have arrived." Erza said. Grey and Natsu instantly stopped arguing. "I hope you didn't wait too long." She said.

Lucy turned to her and smiled. "No it didn't-" she gawked at the massive pile of luggage she was dragging with her.

"Look at that luggage!" Happy said.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy said.

"Time to go good buddy!" Grey said.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Listen, one Happy is enough!" Lucy said.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well." Erza said. She then turned to Lucy.

"I believe j saw you in. The guild hall yesterday, have I seen you before?" Erza asked.

"No, my name is Lucy, and I'm new to the guild." Lucy said. Plue twitched.

"So your the one I heard of eh? They say you defeated a Vulcan with only the twitch of your pinkie finger." Erza said.

"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on our team." Erza said.

"Oh, no! It's no problem at all!" Lucy said startled.

"Hey Erza, I'll go with you, but on one condition." Natsu said.

"Shut up!" Grey said.

"Well let's hear it." Erza said.

"Right! I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said.

Grey put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want some kind of death wish?!" He whispered fiercely.

"I am a lot stronger than I was last time! This time, it'll be different, because I'll beat you!" Natsu said.

"I see you have improved, but if you can beat me? We'll have to see." She smiled. "I accept."

"Alright! I'm all FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu said roaring fire into the air.

"Will you knock it off already!" Grey yelled at Natsu.

Lucy sighed and glanced at Erza.

"Should we get going?" Erza said.

"No, Draco will be here soon." Lucy said. Suddenly there was a large smack and Lucy saw Draco land next to her.

"I'm here!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey!" A small voice said. Lucy jumped.

"Who was that?!" Lucy said. Sunshine smiled.

"That was me." Sunshine said.

Lucy jumped in fear.

"Why did you come!" Erza said.

"Chill out Erza. I know how you feel about me, but relax!" Draco said smiling.

"If you were going to come, couldn't you have come earlier!" Erza said.

"Sunshine needed something to eat." Draco said sweating. He then smiled again.

"Better late than never!" He said cheerfully. Erza stepped back. She suddenly saw a young boy with white hair smiling, saying the same exact words Draco just said.

Draco tilted his head at Erza. "I wonder how long it will take before she remembers me." He thought.

Happy walked to Sunshine. "When have you started walking like that?" Happy asked.

"I just started." Sunshine said. She was walking on her hind legs. She looked like Happy, but herself.

"Yea, I gotta get you some clothes." Draco said. The train whistle sounded. "Cmon!"

... On the Train ...

"I swear you are pathetic." Grey said. "One moment your challenging Erza and the ext moment you're like this."

"Be, quiet!" Natsu said looking sick.

"Here, come sit with me and it will be all over." Erza said.

"I guess she wants me to move." Lucy said.

"Now just relax." Erza said. She suddenly give him a solid jab to the stomach, knocking him out.

"Well, maybe she isn't as sane as I thought she was." Lucy thought.

Sunshine yawned. She was sitting on her hind legs on Draco.

"So Erza, I think it's time you started filling is in on the mission." Grey said.

"Of course. While I was headin back from a job, I heard members of the dark guild eisenwald talk about Lullaby." Erza said.

"Lullaby, that's what the people on the way back from our job said." Lucy said.

"So you ran into the same problem." Erza said.

"Lullaby just seems so familiar, like I read it in a book or something." Lucy said.

It then came to her. "It's Death Magic!" She said.

Draco nodded. "It was one of the creation of Zeref. One a single note is played, anyone who hears it will die." Draco said. "I've seen it in action from a distance."

The train stopped and they left the train to pick up some food. Draco led Sunshine to a small clothing shop.

Sunshine instantly looked at a maid uniform. Draco saw it and sighed. "You want that?" Draco asked. Sunshine nodded. Draco bought it and helped Sunshine put it on.

The dress consists of a black suit with a white apron tied over it. Draco had cut a hole in it so Sumshine could expand her wings whoever she wanted to. It also had a small black and white skirt with a small hole to put her tail through. It also had a black and white headband that showed her eye horns.

Her eyes sparkled as Draco formed a magic mirror. "Does it look good?" She asked.

"Perfect." Draco said. Sunshine smiled and got on his shoulder.

Everyone met back on the train.

Lucy had bought lunch, which was a bunch of sandwiches and a cheesecake.

"So what magic do you use?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"Her magic is really pretty!" Happy said. "She makes her enemies bleed, a lot!"

"I wouldn't say that is pretty." Lucy said.

"Personally I think Grey has the prettiest magic." Erza said.

"You mean this?" Grey said putting a fist on his open hand.

He ruled his fist and ice flowed from his hand. He then pulled his hand up and a piece of ice went to Lucy. It was shaped exactly like the Fairy Tail emblem.

"I use ice magic." Grey said.

"Uh- now I see why you and Natsu don't get along, he's fire and you're ice." Lucy said.

"I never thought of it like that." Ezra said.

"No, I just hate his guts." Grey said.

"May I?" Draco said motioning to the sandwich box.

"Go ahead." Lucy said. Draco took out two sandwiches and gave took a bite of one. Sunshine raised her small hands and Draco haver her one sandwich.

She took a bite and smiled.

"So, I've always wanted to ask, what magic do you use?" Grey said.

Draco remained silent. "It's hard to say, I use multiple types." He said.

"That's not what I meant." Grey said.

"Very well, I specialize in Divine Dragon Magic." Draco said.

"Is it like Dragon Slayer Magic?" Ezra asked unable to resist.

"No, Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to take on the forms, Dragon Magic is like... The actual Dragon in human." Draco said. "But Polaris had many types of magic taught to me."

"Like what?" Ezra asked.

"Divine-Modified Magic." Draco said.

"Is it-" "It's exactly what it sounds like." Draco cut Erza off.

"Lucy already seen me use pure magic energy swords, but I contain 8 swords that you can touch without dying to magical outburst." Draco said.

Sunshine finished her sandwich and yawned. Draco patted her head and sighed.

"I'll tell you one thing, as far as I have seen, I could not use full power against anyone." Draco said.

"Why not." Grey said.

Lucy then remembered what happened to Taurus, how easily he was defeated.

"I get it, you don't want to kill anyone." Lucy said.

"That's right. I prefer not to kill, i just show them not to mess with me." Draco said with a grin.

Sunshine then layed down on Draco and started to sleep.

Everyone started to sweat and Draco smiled.

... Onibus Station ...

"So, do you think the members of eisenwald are still here?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea, that's why I went to check." Erza said.

"I think I shouldn't have come." Lucy said.

"Hey wait!" Happy said. Everyone turned to him. "Where's Natsu?!"

They turned to the train as it took off. "Well, there he goes." Happy said.

"Oh no! Natsu hates all forms of transportation, this is all my fault, someone strike me for my penance!" Erza said.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Lucy said.

"Look at what we have here, a Fairy Tail wizard." A man said. "Is it still worth being in the guild?"

"What?!" Natsu said.

The man then kicked him in the face. "Just because you are an official guild doesn't mean anything!" The man said.

Natsu balled his fists and a flame engulfed them. The train rocked and the flames faded.

"What kind of magic is that?!" The man said. "I'll show you how it's done!" He formed a magic circle and three shadow fists attacked Natsu.

"That magic..." Natsu said. Suddenly the train came to a screeching stop and the man fell over. A strange wood flute fell from his coat.

... Train Station ...

"What do you think you're doing?!" A station attendant said. "You can pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"I'm sorry, but my comrade is onboard the train. Please understand." Erza said.

"You got to be kidding me!" The attendant said.

"I'm starting to realize everyone in Fairy Tail are a little insane." Lucy said.

"Not all of us." Grey said stripping.

"Where are your clothes!" Lucy yelled.

... On the train ...

"The train stopped..." Natsu said. He then saw the flute. "What is that?"

"You saw it!" The man said.

"That's enough out of you, it's payback time!" Natsu said. He charged at the man with an iron fist.

"Shadow wall!" The man said blocking the attack. There was an explosion.

The man was still knocked back. "Lucky shot." The man said.

"Attention all passengers, the emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly." A voice said.

"Oh crap! I gotta get off this train!" Natsu said. He took his stuff off the shelf.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" The man said. "I'm not going to let you off that easily." The man said.

"You shall pay for ever thinking of getting in the way of eisenwald!" The man said.

"Then let's take it outside." Natsu said.

Suddenly the train shifted and it started to move.

Not far back Erza was driving a magicmobile to the train. A magicmobile is a very fast machine that runs on the magic power of the driver.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. Suddenly Natsu burst through the train side and smashed into Grey's head. The magicmobile came to a halt.

"Natsu! Are you alright!" Erza said.

"Aye..." Natsu said after a little.

... A minute later ...

Draco yawned.

"That really hurt!" Grey yelled.

"How was I supposed to know you where there you ice freak!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" Erza said slamming Natsu's head into her armor.

"It's alright! But I'm shaking up! I was attacked by some guy from eisenwald." Natsu said.

"You fool!" Erza said slapping his face. "That's exactly who we are looking for!"

"What! This is the first time I heard of this!" Natsu said.

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people speak to you!" Erza yelled.

"She already forgot she knocked him out." Lucy said.

"Anyway, he had this strange flute with three eyes..." Natsu said.

Draco froze. "That's the Lullaby!" He said. Everyone turned to him.

"What is that?" Sunshine said.

"Death Magic... We have to get going!" He said. He then cast a magic circle and a strange blade appeared.

The sword has a magnificent hilt, made with a hilt embodied in a holy light. The hilt was made of a radiant Holy Sun Ore. The blade itself was split down the middle the blades on the side were outlined with a light white and a holy white blade. The sword was very big, as long as his leg. In the middle of the edge of the hilt it spirals down to the pommel.

Sunshine looked slightly scared when she saw the intensity in his eyes. "Let's go!" Draco shouted. He got on top of the magicmobile and the others got in. Erza put on the SE plug and the car zoomed to where eisenwald is.

... Kunugi Station ...

"Eisenwald now owns this station!" Erigor said.

The people quickly ran away from the dark guild.

"Kagyeama, did you get the flute." Editor said.

"Yes." He said showing Lullaby.

"Good. Now we can finally get revenge on the guild masters." Erigor said. "They'll be so busy on their conference they won't know what hit them."

... The Magicmobile ...

Draco tightened the grip on his sword.

"Hey Draco!" Grey called from inside.

"Yea!" He called.

"Get in here! We need you to be fine when we battle eisenwald." Grey said.

Draco sighed and smiled in through the window. He sat down next to Sunshine but he clenched his grip on his sword.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I'm worried about Lullaby." Draco said.

"I believe you said that you saw Lullaby in action... If you heard it... How did you survive." Grey said.

Sunshine then thought.

"I guess I should say, I... Am special." He said lifting his sword lightly.

"I suppose so. I never heard of Divine Dragon Magic." Grey said.

"Yep, and if I'm correct Sunshine should be able to use the same magic as I do." Draco said.

Grey shot him a look and he laughed. "Yes, I use the same dragon a divine dragon would use." Draco said.

"Really?" Grey said.

"Nope. I actually found out how to make magic Divinely modified. I can also restore certain objects, living or not to its original state." Draco said.

He got up and looked out the window. Sunshine noticed and got on his lap. Draco put his hand on her and she nestled on him.

"Whatever you're doing Eisenwald, well stop you!" He said.


End file.
